lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! Wiki
This is a wiki for the mobile game Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! made for and by fans. It is currently a work in progress, so feel free to create and edit pages. Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! is a mobile game created by Elex. The premise of the game is to style the main character Nikki and challenge NPCs and players alike in style duels, where the participant with the best and most relevant fashion sense wins! In the year 672 of New Era, the much revered stylist and sovereign King Sayet passed away, leaving three great outfits known as his "legacies" behind. For these treasures, nations were on the verge of war. Finally, reason prevailed and people decided to use styling contests to determine the ownership, rather than ravaging their lands. The contest was held in Roertedam, a city on the border of Apple Federation and Pigeon Kingdom; so many stylists, designers, and models stepped onto the stage to show their best that the match lasts as long as 9 days, the intensity was beyond imagination. The contest was known as the "Nine-Day War". None of the famous competitors back got the last laugh, however. Two new stars won the final prize -- young Princess Elle of the Pigeon Kingdom and an anonymous girl with pink hair. The then 16-year-old Princess Elle won two of the three legacy works and thus was given the name "The Goddess Reborn". The girl with pink hair, who called herself "Hostess L", went away and vanished into thin air with the last relic. In the Year 676 of New Era, 20-year-old Elle assumed the throne and started the age of the "Iron Blood Reign". A group of 10 elite stylists, the Iron Roses, was organized by Queen Elle to seize precious clothes parts across the whole land... One day, Queen Nanari of Lilith Kingdom somehow summoned a girl from Earth named Nikki to Miraland, hoping that she would be able to shift the course of this land's fate. From then on Nikki, her talking cat Momo and her friends travel through Miraland, gaining the power and the knowledge they need... Story Suits * Evernight's Dream * Ghost Gathering Gallery Suits * 7 Nations ** Apple Federal ** Lilith Kingdom ** Cloud Empire ** Pigeon Kingdom ** Northern Kingdom ** Republic of Wasteland ** Ruin Island * Festivals * Troupe * 4 Seasons * Stars * Happiness Hidden Suits Hairs Dresses Coats Tops Bottoms Hosiery Shoes Accessories * Headwear * Earrings * Necklaces * Bracelets * Handheld * Waist Specials * Face * Brooch * Tattoos * Wings * Tails * Foreground * Background * Head Ornaments * Ground * Skin Makeup * Special * Rare * Hair * Dresses * Coats * Tops * Bottoms * Hosiery * Shoes * Accessories * Makeup *Room of Mystery ** Pavilion of Mystery ** Pavilion of Fantasy ** Porch of Misty *Corridor of Clock *Exchange * Store of Starlight * Customization * Crafting * Evolution * Decompose * My Growth * Collection * Journey * Styling Contest * Characters * World * Plot Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen *'April 11~15 - Time Limited Quest From Momo' - Complete the Zashiki set to obtain 20 , 10 , and 20,000 *'April 11~17 - Ultimate Race' - There will be an event map with 5 stages. Two stages are quiz stages and the other three are styling battles. Complete these stages to get Victory Flags . Exchange the for the Track Blazer or Blue Fantasy suits. *'April 11~27 - The 365th Confession' - When the total number of shares for the server reaches 2,000,000, every player will receive the Golden Sunshine set. *'April 11~27 - Diamond Postcard' - Send postcards to your friends or Association members. Recharge worth at least $4.99 to gain extra Postcards. You will also receive a Memory Postcard containing from a friend in Miraland every day. You can claim at most 200 postcards during this event. *'April 11~27 - 1st Anniversary' - There are 6 quests. Complete them to obtain rewards like , , , , and the Sweet Breeze suit. *'April 11~27 - Lucky Bags' - Recharge to receive Stars . Exchange the for Lucky Bags to obtain one of the 5 event suits. The last bag will contain Ode to Glory and a background. *'April 11~27 - Time Yard Sale' - The Time Yard pavilion will be 70% off during this time. The story events that has been released so far are Evernight's Dream and Ghost Gathering. Which of the main suits do you like the most? Night's Queen Princess Dawn Miss Bone Underworld Lord A new poll will appear from time to time. Previous polls. Please refer to this page for more info. *Official Facebook *Official Fan Group Facebook *Reddit *Love Nikki World *Nikki's Info *Love Nikki Discord This wiki is not affiliated with nor endorsed by Elex Technology or SuZhou Nikki Co., Ltd in any way. Licensed material used on this site qualifies under fair use and Creative Commons license. All trademarks go to their respective owners. __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Gameplay